


The Start Of How It All Ends

by ButTheMarauders (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 9 tributes survive and I already know who, AU, But they will trust each other, Calypso will be in this though but not as a good character, Demigods in THG, District 3 and 5 are the smartest districts so guess which two are from there, Except no Caleo, F/M, HoO/THG, Jiper, Like seriously there are 15 tribute OCs alone, Mortals hate them, No one knows each other, Only canon ships, PJO/THG, So many OCs, THG/HoO, THG/PJO, The Demigod Games, The Seven from Seven Districts, They're still demigods, With names unlike in THG, because ew, frazel - Freeform, percabeth, thg au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ButTheMarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the win a wae with the Demigods in the USA, the Mortals all move to one area called the Capital and the demigods are forced to live in 13 Districts which have become 12. The new USA is called Panem, and the demigods are fed up. 74 years after the war, 7 out of 24 demigods reaped for the Demigod Games club together to spark a rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaped

In District 1, the Mortal Capitol escort reaches his hideous pink hands into the glass sphere, and grasps a small piece of paper. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." He calls out, eyes skimming the crowd of children for the female tribute. Blood rushes through her ears. As she mounts the stage, Hazel wishes there were somebody here to call out for her, to cry. But her mother is long since dead, and didn't care for her anyway. She is so lost in thought that she dies not hear when they call out the male tribute. However, she recognises him as soon as he moves, which is immediately. Octavian. An arrogant son of Apollo with blond hair and a build like a scarecrow. She resists the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Both tributes clasp each other's hand tightly as they shake hands, a hint that that neither would hesitate to kill the other at this moment. 

* * *

In District 2, the female tribute hasn't even made a single step when an eighteen year old volunteers for no reason other than to kill. Her name is Miranda Greenlands, a daughter of Nike, and the smirk painted on her face is deadly. The male tribute is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. His elder sister Thalia stares in shock for a moment as he clambers onto the stage, keeping calm to avoid brewing a storm. Then, she gives him a firm nod which he returns. Jason knows that Thalia will make sure that their alcoholic mother does not do anything unintelligent when he is gone, and that is all it takes to comfort him at that moment. Everyone has always said that he is too selfless. He shakes Miranda's hand and smiles at her, but she only scowls in response. Jason neither trusts her nor is comforted by her prescence. He decides at that moment that he will not be her ally.

* * *

In District 3, there is a cowardly silence as a sobbing 12 year old girl is reaped. Her name is Lucinda Grove, and she is a daughter of Hestia. Then, 15 year old Leo Valdez is reaped, and his trademark grin fades as he moves. Nobody volunteers for him either. Nobody makes a noise. He has no one, since his mother is dead. He does not miss the irony in the fact that she died in a workshop fire, started by him, a son of Hephaestus. He knows not to reveal his secret power until the Arena. He knows that he will kill if it comes to it, but he can survive off of making and thinking. He gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile to Lucinda as they shake hands lightly.

* * *

In District 4, the sound of the waves is the familiar backing track to the reaping. 16 year old Maureen Kelanin's name is called out. She is a daughter of Helios, and she smiles like sunshine. She clearly is not afraid. She clearly thinks she can win. Following that, the son of Poseidon Percy Jackson is forced to become a tribute. As he moves towards the stage, he forces himself to ignore the cries of his mother. He cannot bear to have to leave her, and knows that the chance of him coming back to her is small. The only comfort he has is the knowledge that his stepfather will be there to help his mother throughout the Demigod Games. Percy just hopes that the Arena is water-based, as then he could win in seconds. Maureen and Percy only pretend to shake hands.

* * *

 In District 5, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, is startled to be reaped. She had made the calculations, and the odds were overwhelmingly in her favour with her name only entered 3 times. They did not need much tessaere, as they were on the richer side of the District. Annabeth cannot help but feel her heart fall in her chest when she glances at her father and sees the straight line on his face. He does not care for her, only for his wife. Her half-brother, Malcolm, a son of Athena, is reaped as well, and her heart strains because she can hear his girlfriend, Lacy, sobbing. She keeps her face straight, though. The other tributes will likely watch this footage, and she knows that she can not show any weaknesses to the people who will be killing her. Their handshake speaks a thousand words of comfort, and nothing malicious.

* * *

 In District 6, two seventeen year olds are reaped. Gemma Lane, daughter of Bellona, and Christopher Sophe, son of Hypnos. They are plain looking, though Gemma will likely be strong. Christopher looks ready to pass out.

* * *

In District 7, a 12 year old girl is saved from the Games by her mischevious looking 16 year old half-sister, Leah Graham, daughter of Mercury. Following that, Frank Zhang is reaped. No volunteers for him. He wonders what his mother would say, what she would do, if she were here. Emily Zhang had had him with the god Mars at the age of 17, and the next year she was reaped. She died. Frank was raised by his grandmother, who was secretly a descendant of Poseidon, though he does not know this. He remembers being told to use his family gift. That would be useful, if he actually knew what it was. He doesn't. He can only hope that he can figure it out before the Demigod Games begin, because it could just save his life. Out of respect for Leah, Frank's handshake is genuine. He doesn't think he would ever volunteer.

* * *

In District 8, it's loud when they're sorted. There are many families in this generation, and the District is in a sort of a Depression. The female tribute is 14 years old, and small for her age, so she looks about 12. There's an outrage as her family yells for her. Peacekeepers drag them away and beat them. Her name is Laura Rose. She is a daughter of Flora. The male tribute is her twin brother, but since his family has been dragged away, there are only mutters of the reaping being rigged. His name is Lorcan Rose, son of Flora. They don't shake hands. They hug and cry. 

* * *

In District 9, there are hushed whispers of guesses. Everybody is both curious and afraid, and quite rightfully. The female tribute is 13, but very tall and broad, so that she looks 2 years older. Her name is Minna Placente. She is a daughter of Eilithyia. The male tribute, Kevin Jenkens, is 16 and looks far too calm. His godly parent makes the reason for this clear, however. He is a son of Eirene, the goddess of peace. They shake hands, appearing to be fading out of a dream.

* * *

In District 10, the crowd look defiant, but do not speak against the Capitol for fear of abuse from the peacekeepers. Clarisse La Rue, a violent daughter of Ares, is reaped. She has a chance. She gives the District hope that this year they will win. Success was rare these days for most of the Districts. Clarisse is confident that she may survive, though there is a speak of fear in her chest that she wills to disapeer. It doesn't. The male tribute who is reaped is named Jiminy Clarke, and is looking a lot better than most of the children. However, he looks as though he can sense an impending doom. He is a son of Tyche. Clarisse shakes his hand harshly, yanking his arm up and down.

* * *

In District 11, the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper McLean, unwillingly walks up to the stage. She longs to charmspeak the Capitol escort into redoing the reaping, but knows that it will only land her in more trouble. She has always hated to live alone in District 11, but it is worse now in comparison to any other possible time. Piper knows that her father is a famous Mortal in the Capital, and was unwilling to give up that life. When Aphrodite left him Piper, he handed her to the authorities immediately, and chose to stay behind, whilst she was sent to District 11. Now, she goes up the stage and keeps her head high. She will not be weakened. She does not know the male tribute. His name is Luca Grayne, and he is a son of Demeter. When Piper shakes his hand, she avoids eye contact, because in a few days they will be forced to kill each other.

* * *

In District 12, the crowd is completely silent. They have nothing to say, nothing to do. They have not won in so many years, have not lived good lives in so many years. The will to carry on has long since faded. The female tribute is Elena Worabane, a daughter of Maia. She is very tall, and has sad eyes. The male tribute is very handsome, and the shoulders of many teenage girls slump as he walks up to the stage. His name is Elijah Lewis, and he is a son of the goddess Peitho. They shake hands half-heartedly, eyes to the floor. 

* * *

In District 13, the rebels prepare to watch the reaping. This is their year. The mentors know. They are to look out for who to save, information they will have once they have seen all of the 24 children reaped. They need 7, but will also save who they can, if possible, for they are not the Capital. They do not marvel at the death of innocents. If you could call the children in the Demigod Games innocent.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chariots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipped the train journey because I didn't know what to write. They are introduced to the Mortals on horse pulled chariots in ridiculous costumes. Btw, the OCs aren't all that important after this, it is just to give all the details of the reapings/chariots. Sorry this one's quite short.

Hazel hates her dress. It's too long and toi tight and is covered entirely in iridescent jewels. She wants to rip it off and find her way back to District 1. She hates Octavian more than the ridiculous clothing she is being revealed in to the Mortals if the Capitol in. He is lapping up the attention they get coming from a luxury District. Hazel scowls mentally, but forces herself to smile and wave. She needs sponsors, she needs to survive. That is the only reason she is not currently throttling Octavian and jumping off of the chariot to a likely short-lived freedom.

* * *

The only thing keeping Jason sane is how uncomfortable Miranda is. They don hideous gladiator sotumes, complete with red capes Jason is sure the horses could step on. The Capitol eyes him like food, and Jason feels sick to the stomach. If Miranda wasn't squirming in her costume, he would probably die there and then. He grins and uses his appearance to his advantage, for the first time. Jason wouldn't do it, but he needs ti get back to Thalia. President Snow in the distance is a blurry figure. He needs glasses. 

* * *

 Leo looks as if he's wearing tin foil with cogs and gears attatched. He probably is. The crowd of Mortals pay him and Lucinda no attention. He isn't surprised. They don't look like much. He'll make them look though, and Leo Valdez does not miss his goal. Ever. He throws his arms around Lucinda, and picks her up. Years of lifting heavy tools and metal sheets have made him stronger than he appears. He holds her in the air and does a showy twirl. They have attention now. Lucinda is giggling. For a moment, Leo can almost pretend that life is good.

* * *

 

Percy can ignore the fact he's shirtless, and that he's only wearing some hideous skirt made out of seaweed, but he can not ignore the fact that the horses keep complaining about their life as they pull out onto the path. It's a 'gift' from his father, understanding them. The Capitol doesn't feed the horses properly. And their hair is dyed. Maureen is appearing radiant again, but attention would be on them anyway, if the obviously fake sea green contacts in the eyes of Mortals are anything to go by. 

* * *

Annabeth understands the costume, but does it have to be so repulsive? Her and Malcolm are wearing poofy bright yellow clothing, with golden Suns stitched into them. She keeps her head forward, and doesn't move her head. She forces a calculating look into her stare. She is going for wise, elusive and cruel. The Mortals scream for Annabeth, and she resists the urge to roll her eyes. The Capitol could be really unintelligent. Annabeth isn't surprised they aren't children of Athena or Minerva. 

* * *

Gemma Lane and Christopher Sophe of District 6 are wearing silver and red jumpsuits, and a large, black, circular hat. It's supposed to represent transport. The Capitol approve of the outfits, but not if the tributes. Gemma has to slap Christopher awake.

* * *

Frank and Leah look as uncomfortable as they feel. Both are getting a red tinge in their face as they enter the gaze of the Mortals. They are wearing brown tributes with fake emerald leaves attatched in order to represent lumber. The shape emphasises the huge amount of muscle Frank has. HD is self-conscious, as he only recently list his baby face. Some Mortal idiot in the crowd has badly attempted stitching their eyelids together partly in order to make themselves look Chinese, like Frank. He would call them racist, if he wasn't so socially awkward.

* * *

The twins from District 8, Laura and Lorcan, are holding each other's hands for support. Lorcan's palms are sweaty. Laura's knees are giving way. They are spray painted silver, and wear silver latex. Their hair is styled to point at the top. They are supposed to look like needles. The Mortal crowd coos in pity for the twins.

* * *

 

Minna waves awkwardly to the crowd, unsure of herself. She envies Kevin's deadly calm, as he raises an arm in a stationary wave and smiles slightly. Their clothes are tan with dried grain attached to give a pointilism feeling.

* * *

 

Cow onesies. Really? Clarisse is flushed red with unhappiness and anger. As the chariot pulls out, she mentions snapping a neck and other limbs, rewarding her with shouts of support and suggestions of what to mime destroying next. Clarisse smirks. The Capitol are so easy to manipulate. Her violence will earn her plentky if sponsors, she is sure. Jiminy is present, but still looks as though he is sure he will not win. His smile is more of a grim grimance. He does not mime anything, and fades in the presence of Clarisse.

* * *

 

Luca is in a vain attempt to draw attention to himself, but it is all on Piper. As a daughter of Aphrodite, her beauty is alluring and mesmerising. All eyes are set upon her, despite the fact her outfit is disgusting. They are wearing light blue denim dungarees with swirls of brown meant to look like mud. Her choppy hair has been forced into braids. She gives a winning smile, and an aura of romance forms around her, so that even Luca looks and breaks his concentration. Piper is glad that it is this easy. It makes everything so much less complicated.

* * *

 

Elena and Elijah from District 12 are dressed like coal miners, complete with a black dusting in their face. Elena is entirely ignored. Elijah catches some eyes, being a son if the goddess of seduction and persuasion, Peitho, but his District sends all glances elsewhere. There is no hope for Elena and Elijah.

* * *

President Snow watches them with hungry eyes. He could so easily have cancelled the games when he became President all those years ago, but the suffering is so pleasant, so entertaining, that he can not part with it. So, he skims the crowd with his eyes, sussing out who will be crowned Victor this year. With demigods and their irritating habit of having hidden special abilities, it was difficult to place an estimate. However, with the Arena that has been designed for this year, it will be near impossible for all of them. Is President Snow sadistic? Yes. Is he quite content and successful like that? Yes.

* * *

In District 13, they know which 7 they will save, which 7 they can work with. Hazel Levesque. Jason Grace. Leo Valdez. Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Frank Zhang. Piper McLean. Their plan? Top secret. But they do have a few messages to send. The Rebellion is starting, and District 13 plans to lead it. There is already discomfort in District 8 and 10, and it is brewing in many more. They don't know how many will have to die this year, but they know which ones don't. 

 


	3. Training Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Trio, Percabeth and Frazel. I don't remember how mnay training days there are but I'll make 2.

The training room is the largest they have seen so far. It's full of weapons, scenery, mats, trainers and dummies. Percy abandons Maureen, who has headed straight for sword fighting. Percy knows he can fight. He just doesn't know the survival skills other than tying knots.  He moves to the fire-building station. A short boy with a mop of curly brown hair- the District 3 male, Percy realises- is hunched over, and if the smoke is anything to go by, is successful. However, the flames suddenly go out, and the boy runs off. Percy is confused, but crouched and rubs a pair of sticks together. Then, a (beautiful) girl with blonde curls and storm grey eyes crouches done next to him. Annie, or something. District 5. Athena. The wax golden seal- his token given to him by his mentor- randomly begins to feel warmer in his pocket. Annie looks like something similar is happening.  _"There are others with a token like this. You can trust them. Be Allies."_ That's what Percy was told. Now, he turns to Annie. "Do you have your token on you?"

"My- my token?" Annie looks startled. Percy doesn't blame her. In a matter of moments, realisation passes over her face. "Gold seal?" She whispers to him, eyes flitting warily from left to right. He nods and pulls it out. She shows him hers in return. "You're Annie, right? District 5?" Percy asks. She scowls at him. "It's  _Annabeth,_ you Seaweed Brain!" She then laughs, and Percy looks at her, confused. "What?" He asks, bewildered. "Nothing. It fits. You're an unintelligent son of Poseidon from District 4." "I'm not unintelligent!" Percy protests. "Then do you know who any of our other allies are?" "Do you?" "I just got here, you've probably been here for ages. I'm sure that I can figure it out." "Sure, Wise Girl."

* * *

Leo scampers away from the fire station in a hurry. District 4 had almost found out about his talent...he shudders at the thought of it. He decides to go look for a weapon that works. After swords, daggers, and spears, Leo picks up a hammer, and tosses it from hand to hand. He can always use his power, but hates the sick feeling in his stomach when he does. Instead, he forces his weight into the beat as he smashes the head if a dummy. Good thing he's bso familiar with hammers.

There's the pretty District 11 girl fondling a dagger,  before she sticks it between the jaw and neck of a dummy. Leo gives a clap and cheers. Rolling her eyes, the girl bows. His token seems to pulse in his pocket. "You're 11, right?" He asks her. "In a scale of one to ten." She replies. "How'd you get so good at using a dagger when you're a farmer? Surely you should be- I don't know- finding a pig to ride?" She rolls her eyes again. "Piper McLean. District 11. Aphrodite." She says, twirling the dagger, before hurling it at a dummy. It hits it in the chest. To prove she isn't the only one who can use a weapon, Leo flings his hammer at the stomach of a dummy. "Well, Pipes. I am the Supersized McShizzle, Leo Valdez of District 3, son of Hephaestus but twice as godly. And," he lowers his voice, "My token is a gold seal." Piper looks him the eyes. "Guess we're allies." "Guess so."

* * *

Hazel watches the tall, muscular District 7 biy from afar as he releases arrow after arrow, each one hitting the centre of the moving target. Her gold seal feels warmer in her hands as she watches him. She grabs a selection of small throwing knives and darts, before making her way to the targets by him. A boy and a girl who look a lot alike- the twins from District 8, Hazel remembers- almost run into her in their hurry to the edible plants section. She looks at the boy from District 7, before facing the moving target in front of her. Her golden eyes focus, she draws back her arm, and- the knife misses. The boy turns to her. "Did you want help with the long range target practice, Hazel?" He asks, before blushing. Hazel thinks it's adorable, and her heart leaps strangely at the fact he knows her name. "I- I mean, I use arrows- b-but it can't really be too different. Accuracy and aim, you know." He continues, stuttering. Hazel smiles. "Thank you."

After about three quarters of an hour, Hazel nearly always hits the target in the centre. "Great progress!" District 7 replies with a big grin. "I know, thank you so much!" Hazel exclaims, proud. She kisses him on the cheek. She has to get in her tiptoes to reach his face, though. He blushes. So does she. "I'm Frank Zhang, by the way. From District 7. Um, Mars." "Don't worry. I'm worse. Pluto. Hazel Levesque. District 1." "Yeah, I- I know. I watched all of the reapings." Hazel remembers the heat of her token in her pocket. "Can I see your token?" She asks timidly. Frank furrows his eyebrows, confused, but passes her a gold seal. She whips out her identical one. Then, they both smile. "I guess we're allies then- I'm glad for it." Frank says. "I'm sure we'll make a great team finding the others." Hazel adds.

* * *

Jason watches as his District partner, Miranda, forms a group of allies. They all look deadly enough to kill, but weaker than Miranda herself. She's working with the District 1 boy, Octavian, Gemma Lane of District 6, the girl from District 4 (Maureen?), Clarisse la Rue from District 10 and Kevin Jenkens from 9. He shifts slowlybaway from the group, and turns to see the prettiest girl Jason has ever seen talking in hushed tones with a short, elvish guy. 11 and 3, he remembers. Then, he catches a flash of gold and hurries over to the pair. He picks up a sword and watches them become allies. Their names are Piper and Leo, he discovers. Jason moves closer, but apparently they notice and stop talking, turning back to their dummies. "Wait!" Jason cries, then speaks more quietly. "I need to talk to you two." Piper and Leo share a nervous glance. "Please go." Piper says. Jason feels compelled to leave. He noticed Pioer's hand restricting Leo from leaving, and is snapped back into reality. "Listen, please. I have one too. A gold seal for a token." Desperate lightning crackles between his fingers, which Leo apparently picks up on. "Cool it, Sparky. Beauty Queen, check his token." Piper scowls, and kicks him in the shins subtely. Jason passes the seal to her, and she nods. "Looks like we have another one." Piper says to Leo. He nods. "Three's not a crowd in the Demigod Games." 

 

 


End file.
